The present invention relates to a drawer wall, comprising an opening arranged on a shell surface of the drawer wall, a movably-supported cover portion which closes the opening in a closed position and unblocks the opening in an open position, and a spring element by which the cover portion is pre-stressed in an operating direction of the spring element in a direction of the closed position. The cover portion is arranged so as to be stationary in a direction parallel to the shell surface, and is movably supported in a direction approximately perpendicular to the shell surface against the operating direction of the spring element.
The invention further concerns an arrangement comprising a drawer wall of the type to be described and a wall element which is set onto the drawer wall in the mounted position.
The invention further refers to a drawer comprising at least one of such a drawer wall or an arrangement of the aforementioned type.
EP 1 632 151 A1 shows a drawer wall configured as a hollow-chamber profile having an opening arranged on a shell surface. A screwdriver can be introduced through the opening in order for holding or adjustment devices to be actuated. The opening can be closed by a movably-supported cover portion which can be pushed by a spring device into a position in which the opening is closed.
WO 2010/045782 A1, in the embodiment according to FIG. 14, shows a drawer side wall having an opening arranged on a front-end region, and the opening allows access to a locking device for releasably locking the drawer side wall to a front panel. For closing the opening, a cover portion made of a flexible material is provided. A first fastening end of the cover portion is pivotally mounted on the side wall on the one hand, and a second fastening end of the cover portion can be snapped by a protrusion into a hole of the drawer side wall. A drawback is the fact that the cover portion, in an open position, protrudes transversely from the drawer side wall in an outward direction. As a result, additional installation space has to be provided. Moreover, there is the danger that the cover portion can be sheared off or can be broken off by objects and is therefore no longer available for closing the opening.
DE 20 2010 002 617 U1 shows according to FIGS. 3-5 a drawer side wall having a recess, and an actuating lever is pivotally mounted about a vertically extending axis in the mounted position. The actuating lever is provided for locking the front panel with the aid of a force of a spring element, so that a holding force for the front panel can be provided. For locking purposes, the actuating lever needs to be moved against the force of the spring element in a position in which the recess is covered.